1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to programmable logic controllers and, more specifically, to a method of automatically generating and verifying programmable logic controller code.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that programmable logic controller code is written by controls engineers after assembly tooling designs are completed and the process has been defined. The programmable logic controller code is not validated (debugged) until the hard tools are built and tried. A significant portion of this tool tryout process is associated with the debugging of the programmable logic controller code at levels of detail from a tool by tool level, to a workcell level and finally at a tooling line level.
The creation of the programmable logic controller code is mostly a manual programming task with any automation of the code generation limited to xe2x80x9ccutting and pastingxe2x80x9d, previously written blocks of code that were applied to similar manufacturing tools. Once the programmable logic controller code is written, it is used by the programmable logic controller to build subsequent hard tools used in the manufacture of parts for motor vehicles.
Although the above process has worked well, it is desirable to create the programmable logic controller code such that it can be tied directly with manufacturing process planning and the tool design process. It is also desirable to have a process with the ability to automatically generate and verify manufacturing programmable logic controller code. It is further desirable to provide a process that will enable generation and verification of programmable logic controller code analytically prior to hard tool build. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a method of automatically generating and verifying programmable logic controller code for a motor vehicle.
Accordingly, the present invention is a method of automatically generating and verifying programmable logic controller code. The method includes the steps of constructing a neutral control model file, determining whether the neutral control model file is correct and generating programmable logic controller (PLC) code if the neutral control model file is correct. The method also includes the steps of verifying whether the PLC code is correct and using the PLC code by a PLC to build a tool if the PLC code is correct.
One advantage of the present invention is that a method of automatically generating and verifying programmable logic controller code is provided for use in building tooling to manufacture parts of a motor vehicle. Another advantage of the present invention is that the method uses a neutral control model exchange format and development of a programmable logic controller code to simulate programmable logic controller operations. Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the method enables generation and verification of programmable logic controller code analytically prior to hard tool build. Still another advantage of the present invention is that the method eliminates the tool tryout process before the code is generated. A further advantage of the present invention is that the method improves manufacturing process cost and timing.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated as the same becomes better understood after reading the subsequent description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.